wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Collection/Where's My Water
The Collection is a feature in Swampy's Story. This is where all collectibles the player has found in the levels are stored. When accessed, the player can read about the collectibles he/she has found, and play bonus levels if the player has unlocked them. The collection is divided into rows, each with 3 collectibles. When the player fills up a whole row by collecting all three of the corresponding collectibles, a bonus level is unlocked. List of collectibles As of Out to Dry, there are currently 60 collectibles in the game. Meet Swampy *'Shiny Scale Shampoo' - In the paid version, can be found in level 1-7, Drain It First. In the free version, can be found in Level 1-4, You Need A New Plumber. "Swampy's favorite brand of shampoo! Nothing leaves his scales feeling healthier. Dermatologist approved!" *'Suds-a-Lot Soap' - In the paid version, can be found in level 1-10, Split Decision. In the free version, can be found in level 1-6, Crack the Code. "At first Swampy thought this was bubblegum, but when his mouth overflowed with bubbles, he figured out it was soap." *'Lucky Loofah' - In the paid version, can be found in level 1-12, Divide & Conquer. In the free version, can be found in level 1-9, Blast Off. "Swampy is not a superstitious gator. But this loofah... is definitely lucky." *'Toothbrush' - Can be found in level 1-14, Loop the Loop. "Despite his quizzical nature, Swampy has yet to discover why this is called a toothbrush and not a teethbrush." *'Minty Icing' - Can be found in level 1-16, Three Scoops. "Swampy decorated some cupcakes with this icing, but yikes! That's a lot of mint!" *'Finicky Floss' - Can be found in level 1-19, Seesaw. "While important to one's overall hygiene, flossing is somewhat useless for Swampy since his teeth are so far apart from each other!" Troubled Waters *'Lazy Flipper' - Can be found in level 2-4, Long Journey. "Even though gators have webbed feet, sometimes Swampy likes to kick back and let this flipper do all the work." *'Nessie' - Can be found in level 2-8, One Stream. "Swampy likes to pretend Nessie was part of a high flying circus troupe! Nessie was the manager." *'Reading Goggles' - Can be found in level 2-10, Make a Wave. "Have you ever tried reading a book underwater? Take it from Swampy - reading goggles make it a breeze!" *'Party Hat' - Can be found in level 2-14, Mind the Gap. "Swampy found this hat just in time for his annual costume party! This costume is totally going to top last year's cowboy costume." *'Life Preserver' - Can be found in level 2-15, Boomerang. "Life preservers always make Swampy wonder: what if there was a boat made of jelly?" *'Scope' - Can be found in level 2-20, Half and Half. "This telescope can see over 10 miles away! Unfortunately for Swampy, he's in a sewer. So there's nowhere to look 10 miles away." Under Pressure *'Picnic Basket' - Can be found in level 3-3, Ooze Fall. "A huge basket made for two! Which means Swampy has to eat two helpings..." *'Talk Box' - Can be found in level 3-5, Bomb Chain. "Stay tuned for Swampy's favorite radio drama, Curse of the Algae Beards! Tonight's episode - 'Shear First, Cut Later'." *'Sugary Soap' - Can be found in level 3-8, Let's Play Catch. "Despite being incredibly bubbly, this is the stickiest soap Swampy has ever used." *'Spoon-apault' - Can be found in level 3-12, Bomb It Up! "Best. Catapault. Ever." *'Chip' - Can be found in level 3-15, Going Down? "Swampy knows it's just a teacup, but this little guy is so cute! Swampy nick-named this cup Chip." *'Momma Teapot' - Can be found in level 3-18, Untimely Growth. "Since Swampy already named the cup, he decided the teapot needed a name too! Something motherly... like Potty McPotister!" Sink or Swim *'Bow' - Can be found in level 4-1, Logic Gates. "A perfect bow! Now he just needs someone to give it to..." *'Back Scratcher' - Can be found in level 4-4, Bridge Builder. "If Swampy had hair, this brush would be super useful. But, Swampy is quite hairless, so he just uses it to scratch his back." *'Poetry Perfume' - Can be found in level 4-9, Curse of the Algae Beard. "Hark! O sacred scent! Like spring flowers in new bloom. So bright, so vivid!" *'Heart Shaped Box' - Can be found in level 4-15, Figure Eight. "Swampy found this cool box with a bunch of little compartments inside. Hello, bead collection!" *'Rose' - Can be found in level 4-17, The Grid. "This one time, Swampy had a dream this rose had put him under a spell. But then he woke up." *'Teddy Bear' - Can be found in level 4-20, Rinse Cycle. "While cuddly and cute on the outside, Swampy knows this teddy bear is a rebel at heart. So Swampy uses this teddy as a stunt double." Change is Good *'Big Apple' - Can be found in level 5-2, Recycling Works. "Swampy finally found the 'Big Apple' everyone keeps talking about - but it's so little!" *'Artistic Woman' - Can be found in level 5-5, Bottleneck. "Though Swampy's knowledge of art history is rudimentary, he'd take the liberty to describe this statue as colossally neoclassical." *'Tiny Taxi' - Can be found in level 5-8, One Way Street. "Swampy has heard of clown cars before, but this is ridiculous. How is anybody supposed to fit inside this taxi?!" *'Gyration Junkie' - Can be found in level 5-12, Scaffolding. "Never one to turn down a challenge, Swampy accepted a dance off with this little lady. Needless to say, she won." *'Multipurpose Hat' - Can be found in level 5-14, Double Dipping. "This hat is perfect for any occasion - dinner parties, a stroll in the park, even steam boating!" *'Scooter Penrose' - Can be found in level 5-17, Pick Your Poison. "Scooter Penrose is Swampy's longtime friend, though this kitty cat's identity must remain hidden behind nose and glasses." Boiling Point *'The Glider' - Can be found in level 6-2, Steam Cleaning. "Swampy no longer worries about his Rubber Ducky getting around - the Glider is the smoothest ride this side of the surface." *'Claw Cleaners' - Can be found in level 6-4, Rise and Fall. "Dirty claws are such a thing of the past! Just pull this over your hand, give it a little rub, and voilà! Instantly clean claws!" *'Hypothesis Hat' - Can be found in level 6-8, Through the Bridge. "Swampy has always wondered what it would feel like to have big, floppy ears. Mystery solved - it feels warm!" *'Water Cloth' - Can be found in level 6-12, Revolving Door. "This cloth must have water inside - it shimmers, it's slippery, and it feels so smooth!" *'Golden Locks' - Can be found in level 6-15, Ventilation Shaft. "Even as a creature without hair, Swampy knows a good wig when he sees one. Music videos aren't going to make themselves!" *'All Terrain Marker' - Can be found in level 6-19, Through and Through. "Swampy has yet to find a surface this marker can't write on: dirt, ice, even alligator skin!" Stretched Thin *'Time Traveling Hat' - Can be found in level 7-4, Balloon Bridge. "Whatever time period this hat is from, people certainly have some wacky outfits. What's next, self-tying shoes?" *'Cone of Authority' - Can be found in level 7-6, Down the Hatch. "When Swampy talks through this cone, alligators listen." *'Plot Device' - Can be found in level 7-10, Mirror Image. "This flashlight is great for boring campfire stories - turning it on instantly makes every story ten times more exciting!" *'One Man Band' - Can be found in level 7-14, Pipe Organ. "Swampy is living proof that drummers can be the lead singer in a band." *'Good Morning Machine' - Can be found in level 7-16, Be Careful Burning Bridges. "Until this handy device came along, Swampy had a serious 'neighbors sleeping on his porch all day long' problem. Not anymore!" *'Heartbreak Accelerator' - Can be found in level 7-20, Balloon Gauntlet. "Whenever Swampy feels down, this instrument only seems to make things worse. Why does it always sound so sad?" Caution to the Wind *'Polka Dot Stamp' - Can be found in level 8-3, Updraft. "After years of puzzling, Swampy has finally figured out how to make a polka dot pattern - a little paint and the bottom of this stamp!" *'Soup Bowl' - Can be found in level 8-5, On and Off. "The rumors were true - this bowl really is super! It even has a handle!" *'Hand Flipper' - Can be found in level 8-8, Wind Power. "Webbed feet are so last Spring - with this puppy you can have webbed hands!" *'Rotisserie Rotators' - Can be found in level 8-11, Freefallin'. "Neighborhood cookouts have gotten a whole lot easier with these skewers... even though you can only cook one piece at a time." *'Figurine Head' - Can be found in level 8-14, Ice Pit. "Swampy can't stop imagining what the rest of this action figure looks like. His favorite so far is a robot with horse heads for arms!" *'Pandora's Box' - Can be found in level 8-17, Headwind. "Swampy would be nervous about opening Pandora's Box, but he can't seem to find any way to open it." Rising Tide *'Lazy Music Box' - Can be found in level 9-2, Mix it UP! "Swampy loves the ringing song his music box plays, but why does it only work twice a day?" *'Magnet Carrying Case' - Can be found in level 9-4, One Shot Wonder. "With this handy holder, Swampy can finally display his extensive magnet collection!" *'Bread Launcher' - Can be found in level 9-9, Stop and Drop. "With this mechanical contraption, Swampy is sure to have the upper hand at the next sewer food fight!" *'Domino the Fragile Dog' - Can be found in level 9-11, Rainmaker. "Swampy loves to pet Domino, but he makes sure to not pet him too hard - he doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Giraldo the Fragile Giraffe!" *'Party Horn' - Can be found in level 9-16, Steam Splitter. "If a party happens, but no one sounds the party horn, did the party really happen?" *'Day of Cake Hat' - Can be found in level 9-20, Full of Hot Air. "Once a year, Swampy gets to wear this hat, which entitles him to as much cake as he can eat!" Out to Dry *'Squishy Fishy' - Can be found in level 10-3, Cut and Dry. "Squishy Fishy is so squishy, but what are these - OUCH!" *'Snout Guard' - Can be found in level 10-6, Muddy Journey. "Bicycle riding will be way more fun without having to worry about swallowing bugs!" *'Tail Floatation Device' - Can be found in level 10-8, Can You Dig It? "Now Swampy can go swimming AND keep his tail dry!" *'Double-scope' - Can be found in level 10-12, Make a Ramp. "Twice the sight! But still nothing to see in the sewer..." *'Twisted Time Teller' - Can be found in level 10-14, Misty Mud. "It's a stylish pocket watch, but why does the time change whenever you move?" *'Portable Campfire' - Can be found in level 10-17, Landfill. "Great for light, terrible for s'mores." Secret levels The player can access two secret levels via the Collectibles screen, Good Morning and Ups and Downs. To access Good Morning, the player must scroll all the way down to the bottom of the screen and tap the sun carving in the wood. To access Ups and Downs, the player must scroll all the way up and tap the carving of arrows in the wall. Unused Collectibles * On this site here a "clean" version of the Spoon-apualt can be found. Unused textures for Cranky's Food Groups can also be found. * When Days of Summer was a chapter in the original version of Where's My Water? Free, three collectibles could be found in three levels. Those collectibles appear on the site as well. Category:Swampy's Story Category:Collection